Zaamassal Kett
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"All that exists is my world. Let me show you the chaos behind these eyes."'' * "As a boy, I would wander, hoping to find the doors to the faraway places... but when I faced them at last, I understood the truth... we are all just accidents born of chaos, eventually to vanish into void. When I saw that, the places that held so much magic for me turned cold and ugly. But now, there was no escape from them." * "To watch your master slaughter a monster, or even a world of monsters, seemed like nothing to me. But to see a member of my own race, one who had placed her trust in me, be so casually discarded... It made me realize what I served... and what I was to her." Story From a young age, Zaamassal had a different grip on reality and perception than those around him. His additional perceptions made him an outcast among peers, until he discovered the Planestalkers, an order of knights sworn to defend Indines from the horrors that lurk outside space and time. On a routine mission, Zaamassal was lost between the dimensions, wandering for an eternity, surviving only because death did not live in the realms he traversed. The chaotic infinities twisted his unique senses further, and over uncountable years he learned just how strong the control his own senses had over reality was. Plot during War After wandering for countless ages, Zaamassal came to serve Oriana, a godlike being born from the primal chaos of the universe, who saw great potential in his abilities. Oriana sends Zaamassal back to Indines to capture Cherri Seneca and bring her back to the Plane of Chaos, to serve a further purpose in Oriana's plans. Zaamassal manages to thwart Luc and Khadath two agents sent to protect Cherri, and captures and returns her to the plane of chaos. On his quest, however, he develops a certain fondness for the girl. Plot during Devastation When Oriana discards Cherri's spirit to use her body as a portal into Indines, Zaamassal is mortified. After being hardened to all horrors in the universe, he is shaken awake by this ruthless act, and realizes what sort of creature he has been aiding. Using his ability to warp reality, he gives Cherri a new form and helps her to escape back to Indines, now in the form of a mystical dream-creature called Lymn. Knowing that he has to challenge Oriana, but that he cannot return to the Planestalkers after fighting against them, he searches for new allies to aid him in the fight to protect his world. Future Adventures Turning his gaze to the north, Zaamassal travels into Willat, searching for the power he needs to challenge Oriana himself. At the present, his whereabouts are unknown. What will he discover there? And what will he give up, for the sake of love and revenge? 10 Facts about Zaamassal #Zaamassal was an early member of the Planestalkers (before they even used that name), and joined the organization very shortly after it was formed. He was among the first rangers to be lost in service, inciting better safety precautions and protocols for future rangers. #Zaamassal has always had an aptitude for Planar Magic, and as a young boy, he would sometimes see “faraway places”. His parents and friends believed these were just imaginary worlds, but Zaamassal later learned he had a knack for peering through the veil to Limbo and to different dimensions. #Zaamassal has the ability to create small-scale planar distortions around his body, altering the rules of reality in his immediate vicinity. He can only do this through very intense focus and clearing his mind, which took years of training under Oriana. #Zaamassal fights with a dagger called a swordbreaker. It is designed to parry attacks and disarm opponents. #Before joining the Planestalkers, he was an exceptionally skilled ranger in the Jeffrian military. #Zaamassal is a skilled bard. His instrument of choice is the lute, and he was known in his company to be excellent singing company for mealtimes. #He wrote a series of haunting poems, called “The Faraway Places”. Though the book is very obscure now, a few collectors still possess it. #Zaamassal and Hepzibah were acquainted before his disappearance, as they were both in service to the Jeffrian Royal army at the same time, though they were not close acquaintances or great friends. #He has no living relatives, friends, or family in Indines since his disappearance was over 200 years ago. #When he was a ranger, he had a dream of quitting military service and rediscovering the continent of Amalao. Appearance Zaamassal has long dark hair and dresses in plate mail with a long blue cloak. He has a distinctive cross-shaped scar on one cheek. Powers & Abilities Zaamassal is a stance-based fighter, able to change his fighting style to match his opponent. Additionally, he has limited control over space, able to warp his attacks to strike from further away or teleport himself. Relationships *Serves -> Oriana *Bodyguard to -> Cherri Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *Zaamassal utilizes different stances called paradigms in order to gain distinct advantages in battle. He switches these stances rapidly to meet the needs of his situation, and he has tricks in his arsenal to deal with almost every situation--provided he has time to set them up. Pixel Tactics *Zaamassal gives ranged attacks to his allies, letting them strike anywhere they wish on the battlefield. Strikers *Zaamassal's Striker card has a variety of effects related to range, soak and movement. Gallery Alt Art Zaamassal.png|Alternate Art Chibi Zaamassal.png|Chibi Zaamassal Face.png Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens Unofficial Rule FAQs * Q: If a player moves into a space adjacent to me while I have Paradigm of Haste active, can he continue moving? ::A: No, they are unable to continue moving once they move into the space adjacent to you. (Source: War rulebook) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers